uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyrie Ushiromiya
is Rudolf's second wife. She has a long association with him as a business partner, and after the death of his previous wife, she publically made the place of legal wife her own. She has worked as his right arm in handling several shady pieces of business, which led them to success. She is quick thinking, and trusts Rudolf implicitly. Kyrie is the mother of Ange and stepmother of Battler; later in the story, it is revealed that she is his real mother. She is said to be very jealous of Asumu, Rudolf's first wife. Kyrie has a younger sister named Kasumi Sumadera. Appearances Umineko no Naku Koro ni *''Legend of the Golden Witch'' *''Turn of the Golden Witch'' *''Banquet of the Golden Witch'' *''Alliance of the Golden Witch'' Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru *''End of the Golden Witch'' *''Dawn of the Golden Witch'' *''Requiem of the Golden Witch'' *''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' Anime Adaptation *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' Manga Adaptation *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Tsubasa'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Murasaki: Forgery of the Purple Logic'' PS3 Remake *''Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning'' *''Nocturne of Truth and Illusions'' PSP Remake *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Portable 1'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Portable 2'' Ougon Musou Kyoku *''Ougon Musou Kyoku'' *''Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS'' *''Ougon Musou Kyoku X'' Relationships * Rudolf Ushiromiya - husband * Battler Ushiromiya - stepson / biological son * Ange Ushiromiya - daughter * Kasumi Sumadera - sister * Krauss Ushiromiya - brother in law * Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister in law * Jessica Ushiromiya - niece * Eva Ushiromiya - sister in law * Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother in law * George Ushiromiya - nephew * Rosa Ushiromiya - sister in law * Maria Ushiromiya - niece Appearance Kyrie is a tall woman with fair skin, short white hair and onyx colored eyes. She is well-endowed and wears a long black coat. She wears a purple long sleeved purple shirt underneath with a black tie with a cross on it and a belt. She also wears black pants and brown shoes. Personality Kyrie is a cool, calm and collected individual. She is quick-thinking, logical and very analytical in different sitautions. She has a lot of pride in herself, which she claims to be her mistake that led to Rudolf marrying Asumu. She has an extreme devotion and attraction towards Rudolf. She can be sly at times as she would get rid of girls who went after him and go as far as having a child with Rudolf to have him for herself. When she and Asumu were both pregnant with Rudolf's children (the latter who was married to Rudolf), she did not give up and wanted her child to be more superior than Asumu's to the point that she wanted her and the child to be acknowledged by Rudolf. Her love towards Rudolf may be what can be described as obsession, as she has also stated that she won't let anyone take Rudolf away from her and that if he wanted to, she would commit murder. However after Rudolf's death, she remained in her calm and usual self and saw it as an opportunity to start her life over. She admitted to have never loved Ange and only used her as a chain to have Rudolf to herself. She has a tendency to hold grudges, in particular with Asumu, who she believes stole Rudolf away from her. Even after Asumu's death, she hated her and to a certain extent, hated Battler, whom she believed to be Asumu's son. She eventually had a brother-sister like relationship with him however she only acted like this because it was the mature way to act towards Battler. She even claimed to not care if Battler died as he is not her son, but would let him live as she knew her daughter Ange would be sad. When the gold was found and the murders between the siblings took place, she was the only one who was not so naive to think that the gold can be brought out on the island at that point and that the one billion cash card was the only thing she and Rudolf can get out of the island. It could be said that she is pragmatic. Role In the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Death Her corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. Her face seems to have been smashed after her death. She was chosen by the Demons' Roulette. That's all there is to it. ''Turn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her corpse was found inside the chapel. The immediate cause of death is uncertain. But it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines were pulled out after her death. And also, sweets were stuffed into her stomach So, I'll take you to the country of the dreams. Happy Halloween. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch '''Death' Died in the hall of the mansion, her stomach pierced by a stake-shaped weapon. The stomach isn't a very lethal spot. Is it OK to kill in a different way and stick the stake in the corpse? Alliance of the Golden Witch Death Her body was found in a guest room inside the mansion. There was a single hole right in the center of her forehead. It is probably appropriate to think that she was shot with a gun or something. A demon stake was buried in the hole in her forehead, but it is hard to imagine that this was the cause of death. It didn't miss. It missed on purpose to tease her, nyeh...! ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of game suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her body was found in Krauss' study. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre She was revealed to have been the true culprit along with Rudolf of the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident. After discovering the gold along with the other adults her and Rudolf came up with a plan to take it all for themselves by murdering everyone on the island and escaping to Kuwadorian with the gold. Her plans however are ruined by Eva Ushiromiya who she thought was dead. Kyrie is killed by Eva thus putting an end to her killings. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' In Bernkastel's game she was the culprit along with Battler and Rudolf. Quotes *"They often say that stupid thoughts are no better than sleeping." *"As they say, you can never be too careful." *"Action is more important than wracking our brains." *"I guess trust is the most important part of that business." *"Don't you think worrying about a problem when you have no other options is a bit pathetic?" *"I never like to work based on trust. It takes hard work to build up trust, but only an instant to lose it. There's no less profitable investment." *"Kids these days have nerves of steel." *"I am ruthless and intellectual. Rational and economical. In a plank of Carneades situation, I would push the other person off without hesitation." *"What if that fruit you've worked so hard to nurture gets pulled off the branch the next morning? You'll regret that you didn't choose to harvest it the previous day instead of complaining. That regret really hurts. It'll make you crawl through hell." *"You know, miracles only appear for those who can make them come true themselves." *"For the sake of love, a woman should be willing to kill at least once in her life. I can tell you that all women in the world who call themselves mother have been through that. After all, women who don't do that are chewed to bits by the others and forced to crawl through the hell of envy and regret for the rest of their lives." *"Love really is like playing with fire. Anyone can play easily and lightheartedly. But when you mess up and get burned, that scar stays with you your whole life." *"Didn't I tell you that I've lived through the hell of jealousy? I've been nearly burned a couple of times already. I know how it feels just before a surprise attack." Trivia *Her birthday is on 11/8 and her blood type is A. de:Kyrie Ushiromiya es:Kyrie Ushiromiya pl:Kyrie Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family